


script in development

by andnowforyaya



Series: boysclub.com [2]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, Pornstars, Sex Work, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae picks up some part time work as the sound guy on the set of a porno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	script in development

Youngjae is on the hardwood floor cross-legged and tangled in a bunch of thick black cables, trying to find the ends of the damned things and tuning out the nasally voice of their tech supervisor when Danny walks in.

He's seen one of Danny's videos. It didn't do him justice. Where Danny is slender and toned and _pretty_ on film, in real life he is taller than Youngjae expected, probably even with Youngjae's height, and his features are large on an otherwise small face, doll-like. Danny comes out with a towel slung around his waist and nothing else, sucking on a lollipop between glossy lips, eyes lined with black. His skin is golden-bronzed like the sugar cookies Youngjae's mom used to bake in elementary school for class parties, slightly burnt at the edges.

In comparison, Youngjae feels pale and plain, especially when Danny catches sight of him and meanders over, an easy sway to his hips.

He's holding onto the black cables in both of his hands, looking up at Danny, when he recalls what his supervisor had said, yesterday, warning him before his first official day on the job.

"I don't think you've worked with porn actors before, right?" he'd said, while Youngjae sat and signed document after document - waivers and agreements and tax forms. "Well, just be aware that this is the sex industry. I'm sure I don't have to tell you. You seem like a nice guy. Some of these guys are a little messed up, okay? I mean, they literally get fucked for a living. Don't be surprised if they - _ah_ \- approach you. And of course you're welcome to them, as long as it's all consensual and it doesn't interfere with your work. Oh, and just be wary of Danny. He'll definitely approach you."

His supervisor is kind of a huge, ignorant, bigheaded asswipe, in Youngjae's opinion, and has no business working in the porn industry if that's what he thinks of the players, but Youngjae needs the extra income for the summer that this gig will provide, and he's always had a passing interest, so he'd nodded and grit his teeth.

Now here he is, on his butt in boysclub.com's owner's extra apartment with Danny swaying his hips as he nears.

Danny tugs on the lollipop stick and the candy slides out from between his lips, stained pinkish. “You’re new, right?” Danny asks him, his eyes bright.

Youngjae can’t help the way his eyes stick to those glossy lips like glue. Danny pops the head of the lollipop back into his mouth, shifting the rounded bulge of it to one side so that Youngjae can see it outlined on his cheek.

“Yeah,” Youngjae says, swallowing, hands absently fiddling with the cables. “I’m Youngjae.”

“Cool,” Danny says, around the lollipop. His voice is deep, full-bodied. When he’s on camera it’s usually reduced to thin, high moans and helpless begging. “I’m Danny. Or Daehyun.” He sucks on the lollipop, crossing his arms in front of his bare chest. “Honestly, I prefer Daehyun, but no one can pronounce it the right way.”

“Daehyun,” Youngjae says determinedly, a pleasant flutter in his stomach arising when Daehyun smiles at him for the effort.

Daehyun sits down, careful with the towel around his waist, but it still slides up his thighs when he crosses his legs opposite Youngjae, so that Youngjae can see the way his skin lightens gradually, naturally, closer to his hips. His waist is trim but soft; Youngjae thinks his skin would be silky smooth to the touch.

“Need help?” Daehyun asks him, already reaching for the cables in Youngjae’s hands. “I’m good at untangling knots.” He winks.

Youngjae’s skin heats up along his pressure points when he thinks about what Daehyun’s implying, and Daehyun smirks at him.

Despite his supervisor’s warnings, or perhaps directly disregarding them, Youngjae finds within the first few moments of talking to Daehyun that he can’t bring himself to be wary of him. Daehyun is easy to talk to and always seems to be on the brink of laughter. Plus, he _is_ actually pretty good at untangling the knots in the cables, and they work well together.

“So what brings you here?” Daehyun asks, eyes focused on the wires but mouth curved into an amused grin.

“Money. Experience." Youngjae shrugs. “My roommate’s moved out for the summer and I need to cover more for rent, so.”

“Oh, are you in school?”

“Nah, I just graduated from UCLA. My roommate’s younger. He went back home for the summer.” Youngjae pauses, working out a particularly grueling knot. Daehyun reaches over and takes it from his hands, and the knot falls to pieces under his quick fingers.

“Are you--?” Youngjae starts. He brings himself up short, wondering if Daehyun will be offended. Wondering if this is a thing you’re allowed to ask porn stars. “I mean, did you go to…?”

“We’re probably the same age - maybe we even had an Intro class together - but I graduated a year early since I did a bunch of summer semesters.” Daehyun shrugs also, untangling the last of the cables.

Youngjae stares. He doesn’t mean to stare, but he does, because he can’t quite wrap his head around that and reconcile it with the video they’re about to shoot. What’s worse is that he recognizes that his staring and inability to process this information smoothly probably adds a notch to his bigot belt, and he feels guilty when Daehyun’s smile thins.

He's about to ask about how Daehyun got his start doing porn, but hesitates again, afraid of the possible faux-pas he’s about to commit, and ends up asking about his college experience instead. "Did you ever have Jenkins as--?"

But then Cole walks in from make-up.

If Daehyun is pretty and doll-like, Cole is the suave masculine opposite. He is tall and broad and muscular, skin naturally tan, his smile a white, blinding streak across his face. He keeps keeps his hair jet black while Daehyun lightens his own to a chestnut brown.

He and Daehyun look good together, on screen, which is why they are frequently paired up. Daehyun fits well in the cage of his arms.

“Danny!” Cole says as soon as he sees them both on the floor, and he struts over, his own towel way too small for his size. “I see you’ve already started on the new tech guy.”

Youngjae looks at Daehyun, staring at the blush that rises on the other boy’s cheeks.

“He likes all the tech guys,” Cole stage-whispers when he’s closer, just hovering above Daehyun.

Daehyun says, “That’s great. Can you give me back my phone, you fucker.”

Cole laughs and tosses Daehyun the phone in his hand. Daehyun scrambles to catch it, glaring. “Always helpful,” Cole says. “Thanks.”

He turns to go, shaking hands with the director and taking a seat on the couch where the cameras have all been set up for filming. Youngjae frowns. He hadn’t even introduced himself.

“He’s pleasant,” Youngjae mumbles to Daehyun, wrinkling his nose.

Daehyun’s laugh is a bark of a thing, quick and unexpected. He says, “He’s not too bad. Sometimes,” eyes on the screen of his phone scrolling through something.

“Why’d he have your phone, anyway. Doesn’t he have his own?”

“Oh, Cole sometimes uses my phone to call this girl he knows in the area. Because his girlfriend checks his actual phone? And gets jealous, I guess.”

“So he cheats on his girlfriend with your phone?”

This makes Daehyun look up, his eyes considering, soft. His lips curl up to one side in a smirk that seems more appreciative than judging.

Youngjae stares back. He licks his lips.

Daehyun says, body leaning toward Youngjae’s with intent, “Are you sticking around after the shoot?”

.

Fucking on camera is nothing that Youngjae thought it would be. He’s wearing huge headphones listening to the condenser mic and making sure it picks up all the sound, but he keeps getting distracted by the way Daehyun and Cole can turn sex on and off so quickly.

They’re shooting the opening scenes later. Something about how Cole prefers to get the sex over with earlier in the day. There are reflector panels set up around the couch outside of the frame of the camera, and it must be hot, on that leather couch, with all the light shining onto their faces, the director yelling out, “Cut!” and “Again!” and “Next time, grab Danny’s chin and kiss him like you’re trying to suck the air out of his lungs.”

Cole does so. They are on their sides and Daehyun has one leg hooked behind Cole’s, propped up on one elbow. Cole lines himself up from behind Daehyun and pushes in, smooth, easy, and stills as Daehyun adjusts and grinds back. Youngjae still can’t get over how thick Cole’s dick is in real life. He’s taken a few heavy hitters himself but would likely still say no to this one even after a good amount of prep.

But then, that’s probably why Youngjae isn’t the one in front of the camera. Not that he hasn’t thought about it.

The director says, “Start rolling in…”

Cole begins to thrust, picking up speed quickly. They’ve been at this for what seems like at least half an hour, pausing and starting, pausing and starting, and Youngjae has given up and given in, eyes riveted to where Cole’s dick is sliding into Daehyun, thick and long, Daehyun’s hole shiny with lube.

“Ah,” Daehyun groans. “Fuck, Cole, _fuck_ ,” which prompts his scene-partner to fuck into him faster, muttering under his breath.

Cole reaches and wrenches Daehyun’s face towards to his, Daehyun craning his neck to make the angle work, the main vein by his throat standing out. Daehyun whimpers when Cole kisses him, fucks into him, the camera catching everything in high-definition, and Youngjae has to remember not to exhale too loudly, because the mic will pick that up.

Cole lets go and Daehyun’s face nearly falls to the surface of the couch, and he grimaces when the other man hooks his elbow under Daehyun’s knee to raise his leg up higher, to fuck him just that bit harder. “Danny,” Cole growls. “Fuck, Danny, I’m gonna--”

The director makes some frantic motions with his hands. One of the camera men darts forward with his handheld, filming up close when Cole pulls out in one swift movement, turning Daehyun to lie on his stomach. He rolls off the condom and jacks off onto Daehyun’s back, white come flecking over Daehyun’s golden skin.

Youngjae swallows.

Daehyun is looking at him.

He should be looking back at Cole, to finish the shot, but Daehyun is looking at him, lips parted and glistening, even as Cole runs a finger through the come on his back and leans forward over him, pushing that finger to his mouth. Daehyun sucks him in between his teeth, licking it clean, humming around the digit, eyelids fluttering.

Cole hooks his finger down, dragging Daehyun’s plush bottom lip, revealing his gums, and then he laughs, and they both laugh, looking at each other, and Cole calls Daehyun some pet names, and then the director calls it.

Youngjae cuts the mics.

There’s a bustle of activity as Cole rolls from the couch and lands on his feet, sprightly, stalking back to where the director and other camera men are already looking at the playback, but Daehyun lingers on the couch, pillowing his head in his arms, kicking his feet.

He seems bored.

Youngjae walks over to him, his headphones around his neck, and Daehyun beams up at him.

“You’re not going to view playback?”

“I’m sure it came out fine,” Daehyun says, still smiling. The lights make his teeth and cheeks glow.

.

Youngjae listens to the playback to determine if the team will need to refilm anything or edit sound bytes when finishing up the piece and congratulates himself on his ability to stay totally -- mostly -- unaroused, even upon the second viewing. He’s found a few spots already where the sound is shaky or the mic picked up something from outside and he’ll need to mix it out. When it comes to the details, this is where Youngjae prides himself on his laser-like focus. He can block out the moans and ignore the little things he’s noticing about Daehyun getting fucked on his screen to get the job done.

That is, until Daehyun comes out of the bathroom in a simple hoodie and a pair of jeans, padding over to sit next to Youngjae on another stool at the breakfast bar of the apartment. A lot of the extra staff have left for the afternoon, the sun starting to dip below the horizon and making everything shine faintly orange. Cole comes out of the bathroom then, too, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and heading straight to the door.

“Night, all!” he calls out, and a chorus of good-bye’s and thank-you’s follows him as he walks out.

Youngjae looks over at Daehyun, who is frowning.

“Don’t use that clip,” Daehyun says. “Can’t you edit that out? I made a weird face there.”

Blinking, Youngjae looks back at his screen where the part when Cole hooks his elbow under Daehyun’s knee for better leverage is playing on a loop, over and over. He watches Daehyun’s face as he pants and moans on screen.

“I can’t,” Youngjae tells him matter-of-factly. “I’m the sound guy. I don’t edit the clips like that. I balance the sound, though.”

“Oh,” Daehyun says, eyes glittering. He smirks and leans his elbows onto the breakfast bar counter top, body turned to Youngjae’s like an apostrophe. “Well then can you make me moan a little louder?”

Youngjae reacts with his whole body -- he can’t help it -- jumping in his seat and blushing and feeling heat rise into his cheeks and his arm twitches and then Youngjae wishes he could break open the floorboards and bury himself in the apartment underneath this one because his elbow hits something on his keyboard that makes the video play again _at 100x times the volume he’d originally set it for_ and Daehyun’s moans playback through his speakers, grainy and ridiculous.

“Oh my--” Youngjae stutters, scrambling with the laptop, barely saving the whole machine from slipping from the counter and crashing to the ground. “Oh my god.” His fingers manage to move in the right direction and he pauses the video, but he’s still mortified. His heart is beating so loud he can feel it in his ears. “Oh my god,” he says again, unable to say anything else.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Daehyun says with an impish grin. “So would you like to get dinner with me?”

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [writing](http://andnowforyaya.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/andnowforyaya)


End file.
